ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Spectrum (Scorpium Ultra)
Ultraman Spectrum is the fourth oldest Scorpium Ultra, and the main protagonist of Light and Darkness. Unable to bear more sufferings, Spectrum becomes a berserker fighter under the alias Zero Kurenai before regaining his light and joins Azura and Jane to oppose Civilisation. Relations *Ultrawoman Jane (wife) *Ultraman One (father-in-law) *Ultrawoman Lila (mother-in-law) *Ultraman Zero (grandfather-in-law) *Ultrawoman Zeth (grandmother-in-law) *''Relatives from Older Generations'': Mother of Ultra, Jack’s Wife, Father of Ultra, Ultraseven, Unnamed Scientist and Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Jack, Tina History Past Arcs (This was included in Ultraman One: Episode 35 of Ultraman One (series)) Spectrum was born from the Scorpio Nova of his own universe, destined as the manipulator of rainbow. Due to his carelessness, he was sucked into a blackhole and losing memories of the prior events. The failure of signing the Pact Scroll caused Spectrum with losing his attribute power and becoming the first "neutral" Ultra of his kind. A wounded Spectrum arrived at K76 Universe, he was found drifting in Space until native Ultras found him (who represents Ultras from Land of Light) and an unnamed Ultra couple raised him. Spectrum then learns new move and becoming best friends with Ultraman Azura. This changed when Civilisation invaded Planet Ultra with his Hell-Beasts, Spectrum and Azura became the sole survivors after the deity killed everyone and turning the world into a wasteland. A traumatised Spectrum become known as the Giant of Darkness and parted ways with Azura, who embraces evil. Light and Darkness Landing on Earth of 18th Century, Spectrum violently destroys Ex-Elemental Tanothor and an injured him reverted to human form met Jane Tamayuki, who nursed Spectrum back health and guiding him towards the Rainbow Blade while aware that Jane was an Ultra. With Azura’s arrival as an evil being, Spectrum engages a deathmatch with his best friend and both of them was forced into recovery. 150 years later, Spectrum awakens and continued fighting the Hell-Beasts in a new form while confronting his now rival Azura time to time. Through Jane’s encouragement during the battle with Hell-Death, Spectrum finally recovered his original "Light" Form. Later on, he fought against tougher beasts with Jane and Azura being his partners while falling in love with the former and acknowledging their own strengths with the latter. Having renewed determination, all three of them battled against Civilisation the mastermind but was easily defeated. Almost dying at Civilisation hands, help come in the form of One and Cure and finally ending Civilisation’s terror. Following Spectrum’s marriage with Jane, he become aware of his status of a Scorpium Ultra from his meeting with Genesis Messiah returning to Scorpio Nova Universe. Spectrum and Azura was the next foreign Ultras to lived in the Land of Light with One’s recruitment. Spectrum continued mastering the Rainbow Blade, while Azura embarked on his research of Deathcium. Subsequent History Spectrum reappeared during Ultraman Geed (Reboot Series), Spectrum was caught in the explosion while rescuing a dying Zero from Belial while and monitored Zero’s condition before watching Geed’s final battle with Belial. Following this, Spectrum was present fighting against the Galactrons in an unknown world but failed in saving the world’s fate from being digitised. He wished One good luck in his journey against a certain threat. Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! In this crossover, Spectrum went to Super Powered Universe to recruit Ultraman Super Powered in joining the fight against Kumasaga. In Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity!, TBA. Profile *'Transformation Item': Willpower, he mainly relies the Rainbow Blade upon receiving it. A prismatic background will be seen when Spectrum rises from human size. *'Grip Strength': 85,000 t *'Brute Strength': 170,000 t *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4.7 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Height': 780 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 3.4 *'Pressure': Can't handle great pressures *'Weaknesses': Unknown Body Features *'Color Timer': Spectrum posses a color timer that only blinks when he is weakened. *'Spectrum Crystal': His forehead crystal. *'Ultra Armor': Spectrum's armour is resistant to anything as long as his strength is sufficient. *'Hand Crystals': Bracer like crystal organ on his elbows. *'Eyes':Spectrum has yellow eyes. *'Protector': Spectrum’s protector are the most sturdiest part of his body. Forms - Light= Light His "light" power when he choosen to be an affilate of the light, he awakens his Essence of Light. He adopts a calm and passive fighting style here. After gaining the Rainbow Blade, he mainly fights with it and is highly proficient in the use of the said weapon. :;Weapons *'Rainbow Blade':A luminous blade, that grants Spectrum to access to the power of Rainbow, compensating for the lose of his original Rainbow powers. **'Spectrum Wave': A rainbow stream launched from the blade, finisher. **'Pyro Blast': Spectrum releases a gigantic fireball at his opponent, and burning the enemy. **'Oceanic Spark': Spectrum traps his foes in a whirlpool of water, before launching water splashes at them, and zapping their power. **'Healing Pulse': Spectrum create a rain shower of "red" partcles, in order to heal himself or his allies. **'Ground Slam': Spectrum stabs the blade into the ground before releasing a series of rock at the enemy following by a yellow energy voltage. **'Natural Forces': Spectrum creates a cyclone in front of him, and manipulating it in order to block attacks. **'Shadowy Wave':Spectrum releases a mass of darkness to confuse his foes before dashing towards them and slashing them multiple times with the said blade. **'Mirror Reflection': Spectrum releases a series of mirror shard, creating afterimages of himself to trick the enemy. The mirror shard creating can be used to block attacks. :;Special Moves *'Light Outburst': Spectrum releases a rainbow beam from his entire body, destroying anything in one shot. His strongest attack. When use at full power, it can cause a massive explosion. *'Spectrum Sun-Ray': A plus style beam that is empowered by Sunriums, finisher. *'Spectrum Halo': An energy cutter. *'Spectrum Vaporizer': A medium sized energy beam, used to push back foes. :;Physical *'Spectrum Kick': A powerful kick attack. **'Fiery Kick': A fire energy kick. *'Spectrum Punch': A powerful punch attack. *'Headbutt': A powerful headbutt attack where Spectrum rams his head at his foes. *'Spectrum Tighten': An move where Spectrum temporary paralyse the opponent by strangling them in the neck before throwing them aside with a powerful flip. - Darkness= Darkness Spectrum awakens his ESSENCE OF DARKNESS when he decides to be an affilate of darkness, he adopts a violent and aggressive style here. :;Special *'Darktrum Sun-Ray': Spectrum's L style finisher attack. Finisher. *'Spectrum Dark Burst': Spectrum charges himself with darkness and releasing a beam of darkness from his entire body. His strongest attack. When used at full power, it causing a massive explosion. *'Spectrum Dark Halo': An energy slicer which is used to slice through foes. *'Dark Vaporizer': Dark version of the Spectrum Vaporizse, use to break through armour. *'Spectrum Especially': Spectrum covers himself with a white fire aura and rushes towards his foes, burning them upon impact. Second strongest move. *'Spectrum Sealing': A dark energy beam from both hands that can be used to seal other beings. :;Physical *'Spectrum Punch':A punch attack. **'Supreme Spectrum Punch':A charged up punch with dark enrgy that could pierce through armor. **'Spectrum Rapid': A continous and rapid punch with Spectrum's hands coated with dark energy. Very powerful. *'Supreme Advanced Kick':A charge up kick with dark energy that can send opponent several yards away. **'Supreme Kick':A more powerful kick. **'Ultimate Kick': A variant of Spectrum's Supreme Kick that can pierce through armor. }} - Multi= Multi Spectrum's form granted by the Rainbow Blade. Although he recovered back his Original "Light" Form, Spectrum prefers to stay in this form as his debut form. *'Grip Strength': 60,000 t *'Brute Strength': 120,000 t *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3.7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 6 *'Jumping Height': 770 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 :;Abilities *'Healing Wave': A wave of healing that is used to soothe wounds. *'Energy Shield': Spectrum is able to erect an energy barrier to block attacks. *'Teleporation':Spectrum is capable of teleporting short distances and do not seem to use too much energy. *'Acceleration': Spectrum is capable of accelerating at fast speeds. *'Dimensional Travelling': As a Scorpium Ultra, Spectrum is able to cross through dimensions or universes, regardless of which form he is at. *'Light Aura': Specrum is able to summon an aura of light to temporary empower himself. **'Healing Factor': Spectrum can heal himself from wounds as long as the said aura is active. *'Lightium Fluroscope': An ability to detect anything with his eyes, towards anything he is unsure of. :;Weapons *'Rainbow Blade':A luminous blade, that grants Spectrum to access to the power of Rainbow, compensating for the lose of his original Rainbow powers. **'Spectrum Wave': A rainbow stream launched from the blade, finisher. **'Pyro Blast': Spectrum releases a gigantic fireball at his opponent, and burning the enemy. **'Oceanic Spark': Spectrum traps his foes in a whirlpool of water, before launching water splashes at them, and zapping their power. **'Healing Pulse': Spectrum create a rain shower of "red" partcles, in order to heal himself or his allies. **'Ground Slam': Spectrum stabs the blade into the ground before releasing a series of rock at the enemy following by a yellow energy voltage. **'Natural Forces': Spectrum creates a cyclone in front of him, and manipulating it in order to block attacks. **'Shadowy Wave':Spectrum releases a mass of darkness to confuse his foes before dashing towards them and slashing them multiple times with the said blade. **'Mirror Reflection': Spectrum releases a series of mirror shard, creating afterimages of himself to trick the enemy. The mirror shard creating can be used to block attacks. :;Special *'Spectrum Shot': Spectrum thrusts his arms in a "L" style, and firing a powerful yellow beam. Can destroy monsters in one blow. **'Specium Ray': A seemingly weaker version of the Spectrum Shot. *'Spectrum Arcs': Medium sized energy bullets fired in rapid succession from his both hands. *'Crescent Ripper': Spectrum can create a crescent shaped blade and launch it ta foes, cutting them into half. *'Vanisher Wave': Spectrum can fire a wave of light energy to dispel the presence of evil influence on foes. *'Spectrum Blaster': Spectrum creates two energy balls and toss it at foes. *'Buzzsaw Halo': Light buzzsaw energy rings fired in small clusters. :;Physical *'Ultra Kick': The standard kick attack. **'Flamer Kick': A kick with Spectrum's foot engulfed with flames. *'Ultra Punch': The standard punch attack. *'Ultra Tactics': A hit attack with his back. *'Drilling Spin': Spectrum spins at rapid spin and charges towards foes like a human bullet, knocking them towards the ground with great strength. *'Comet Dash': Spectrum curls himself in a "cannonball" and dashing towards foes at fast speeds. }} Trivia *Spectrum and Celestial had an age gap of only 87 years. *His series and character development were heavily inspired from Ultraman Orb. *Image by Furnozilla. *Spectrum was given a choice from Messiah whether to recover his attribute powers, but has rejected the offer and entrusting the rainbow manipulator role to All. *Accounting his Neutral attribute, Spectrum has the second highest number of forms (at 3) for a Scorpium Ultra. Virus was the highest, at 7 forms. Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Light and Darkness Series